


Sent privately (to everyone)

by doublejfics



Series: 25 Days of Joshtin Love [11]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, Fluff, Let's all agree that zoom meetings for work are just terrible, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublejfics/pseuds/doublejfics
Summary: "Tell me again why you've dragged me to this holiday party?
Relationships: Justin De Dios/Josh Cullen Santos
Series: 25 Days of Joshtin Love [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035555
Kudos: 13





	Sent privately (to everyone)

**Day 11: “Tell me again why you’ve dragged me to this holiday party?”**

* * *

  
  
_ J. de Dios to Josh Cullen (Private) _

**_Tell me again why you’ve dragged me to this holiday party?_ **

_ Josh Cullen to J. de Dios (Private) _

_ Because I am not going to spend five whole hours in this stupid Zoom meeting by myself, and I’m dragging you down with me. _

Justin bit his lip to prevent himself from smiling when he remembered he had his camera on. Their boss was doing a rather poor job of recalling the year that was, and it was delivered in the most monotonous voice ever that he had trouble staying awake.

He originally had _no plans_ to even attend the “Christmas Zoom Meeting” but his best friend, Josh - from Marketing - had all but begged and pleaded in his strongly-worded emails in no uncertain terms that if Justin did not show up, Josh might just die.

_ Josh Cullen to J. de Dios (Private) _

_ Omg please kill me now, end my suffering can I just say my Zoom meeting froze and get out of here? _

_ J. de Dios to Josh Cullen (Private) _

_ If you do that, the next time we see each other, I’m going to kick you in the nuts so hard you’ll be tasting your balls. _

_ Josh Cullen to J. de Dios (Private) _

_ Oooh, kinky.  _

Then, it was the HR Manager’s turn to give a speech, and if it weren’t for the mandatory “keep your cameras” rule on, Justin would have just shut his off and watched Netflix in the background.

The pandemic has really turned their whole lives upside down. Working from home was slowly becoming the norm, and Justin has not seen hide nor hair of his officemates since the lockdown began. He’s probably seen them like once or twice during their weekly meeting on Zoom, and out of them all, it was probably Josh he kept in touch with on a daily basis.

Josh Cullen, who he had a crush on even before the pandemic hit, and whose daily messages over Telegram never failed to make him smile. 

Justin would call them “good friends” but since the lockdown began, they’ve been sending each other a lot of messages. Every day, back and forth, no matter what they were doing, he and Josh were in constant communication, and it was really a reprieve. Josh’s company - albeit virtual - helped to keep him sane through the months.

Sure enough, Justin found himself falling for his co-worker, and admittedly, to see him in this Zoom meeting, with his hair messy and background chaos, was such a sight for sore eyes.

He could tell Josh was looking at his camera, because he smirked and started typing something.

_ Josh Cullen to J. de Dios (Private) _

_ Do you want to ditch? _

_ J de Dios to Josh Cullen (Private) _

_ Oh god, please yes, can we? _

_ Josh Cullen to J. de Dios (Private) _

_ I was actually wondering if you wanted to have our own little virtual meeting… _

_ Not with all these people around us _

Justin blinked, unsure at what he was reading.

_ J. de Dios to Josh Cullen (Everyone) _

_ Just you and me? Are you sure Josh? _

In Josh’s camera, he could see the man’s eyes widen, as if surprised and shocked at what he was reading. Justin had no idea what it was in his message that caused such a visceral reaction when their boss cleared his throat.

“Is uh...is there anything you’d like to share with the group, Josh and Justin?”

Everyone in the zoom meeting started to chatter, and it was only when Stell messaged him privately that he saw the mistake:

_ Stellvester to J. de Dios (Private) _

_ I don’t think you meant to send that to everyone… _

And Justin could just die right now. He could just end the Zoom meeting, unplug his computer, turn off his wi-fi and mobile data, and just...disappear...from the rest of the world. 

“No - uh…” Justin muttered as he unmuted his mic. “Sorry, Josh and I were just talking about his new PS5...we were uh...making plans to meet up and play a game.”

“Oh, I see,” their boss replied. “Well then, keep the private chats to a minimum, please. It’s time we have fun at our online Christmas party!”

And Justin couldn’t help it. He laid his head on the table, just waiting for the entire ordeal to be over.

* * *

Later, once they’ve left the excruciating party, Josh was immediately calling him up.

“Yo,” Josh greeted him with a laugh. “What you said back there is probably going to be talked about for months.”

“Yeah well, I’m glad we can add to the gossip fodder. I’m sure they haven’t heard a juicy piece of gossip since we went on lockdown last March,” Justin pointed out as he sat back and grinned at his phone. “That was so embarrassing, and for boss to pick up on that?”

“I could see your cursor hovering over the  _ leave  _ button.” Josh told him. “Anyways, are you still up to video chat? I want to see you.”

Justin agreed, and soon enough, they had logged into their Discord, into the server that only both of them shared.

“God, I am tired,” Justin said as he looked at Josh. “That was five hours of my life that I could never get back.” 

“It was good to see you, Justin,” Josh said, voice taking on a more subdued tone. “I...I miss you.”

Justin paused, and looked back at Josh. Even through the grainy Discord video, Josh looked sincere, fiddling with his fingers as if he was unsure about what he was doing.

“I uh...I miss you too,” Justin admitted. And well, he did. He missed Josh so much. Being apart this long was doing his head in, and he couldn’t wait until the pandemic passed. He had so much to tell Josh, so much to do with him…

“I love you,” he suddenly blurted out, causing Josh to blink in surprise. “I - I mean…”

Josh suddenly smiled. “Oh god, I was so scared you don’t feel the same,” he said, trailing off. “But, Justin, I love you too, and when this whole pandemic is over and we can see each other again, I intend to take you out on the most romantic date ever.”

“Just you and me? Are you sure, Josh?” He asked, a teasing smile on his face.

“Just you and me...as it always will be,” Josh promised.

It wasn’t the most romantic of settings to be confessing their love like this for each other, but hey, at least they had something to look forward to.

And well, Justin could not wait. 

* * *


End file.
